


Sweet and Sour

by Aneesan



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what I want?”</p><p>“I want you to beg for mercy while being sent to heaven with the pleasure I am giving you, L”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy is Dandy

“Do you know what I want?”

“I want you to beg for mercy while being sent to heaven with the pleasure I am giving you, L”

***

He shouldn’t have taken that bite. The innocent cake with the strawberry on top. How was he supposed to know it was laced with a strong aphrodisiac that not only took hold of his body in a sensual grip, but also left him weak and gasping for relief.

L could hear Light’s voice above him but he couldn’t make out the words, something about L’s state of health and his need for rest. L heard an argument break out, and suddenly he collapsed, caught only by Light’s sturdy hand on his chest. The sensation of Light’s hand through L’s shirt had him panting in an instant.

“Ryuzaki is clearly unable to work in this condition, please allow me to take care of him.” Light’s voice sounded clearly through the room, ceasing all conversation at once.

There was something in his voice that made L look at him, and see the sadistic gleam in his eyes. The transformation was incredible, L was now 98% sure that Light was Kira. L had no doubt that Light had been the one to poison him. As soon as he figured out what he had been drugged with, he could find an antidote.

Without warning Light lifted L in his arms like a mere infant and started towards the room they shared. L tried to struggle, but to no avail. His body was heating quickly and the brief caresses on his back sent shivers up his spine.

The distant sound of a lock clicking and a rattle of chains shook L from his slightly delirious state. Before L knew what was happening, he was on the bed with his hands wrapped tightly in chains above his head and Light, no Kira, standing over him.

Light produced a knife from his pocket and proceeded to slice L’s clothing to shreds, leaving him nude except for his boxers. The chemical coursing through his veins had L twisting and turning like a bitch in heat, eyes glazed in pleasure and drool dripping from his mouth. The cool metal on his skin sent shivers up his spine and sharp arousal spiking through his body.

“What a disgusting display”

Light smirked running the knife over L’s heated skin forcing moans and gasps out of the stimulated detective. 

“Are you a masochist L?”

“L… Light, just… Mmm! L… let me go”

“Is that what you want L, because your body seems to be telling me something quite different”

Light stared pointedly at L’s growing erection, clearly outlined through his boxers. L’s face turned scarlet and he turned his head to the side, intent on avoiding the knowing smirk on Light’s face.

A strong hand suddenly crushed L’s throat and he gasped for air, his eyes watering in pain. Light roughly pulled L’s boxers off, exposing his burning flesh to the cool air. Light thrust his fingers deep into L’s tight ring of muscles, making him cry out in pain from the lack of lube. 

Light viciously began scissoring L’s ass, giving him no time to adjust to the burning sensation of dry penetration. Light’s fingers brushed over L’s prostate and that was all it took for L to come hard, coating his chest with sticky semen

L’s breathing started to subside as the lack of oxygen and momentary break from the burning arousal had him drifting into unconsciousness. The feeling of white-hot pain, as if his body was on fire, had L screaming with all the breath he could manage, tears forming in his eyes and streaming down his face. Light had removed his fingers from L and had grabbed the knife, slashing deeply into L’s chest and leaving a bloody gash from his collarbone to his hip. 

L whimpered as he realized that the wound had awoken the drug in him once more, his erection hard and leaking on his chest

“Oh I’m not done with you yet L, the fun has just started”


	2. But Liquor is Quicker

He could no longer manage words. A jumble of incoherent moans escaped his mouth as he was tortured and drugged into oblivion. After the knives Light had given him a choice, accept the aphrodisiacs and be the whore he was already acting like, or get some more and find out the reason that drugs and alcohol don’t mix the hard way. L had refused to submit to Kira and, had been forced to take in enough straight alcohol that it was a wonder he was not dead. 

L barely ever had a drink, he found his IQ was lowered nearly 33% and his reflexes were half what they should be. Light however found this extremely to his advantage as he sat against the headboard of the bed, the limp body of L between his legs, L’s back to his chest, as he forced more of the strong substance down his throat.

“Light” L mumbled out, drool dripping from his mouth, eyes glazed over, “It hurts Light”. L brought his hands down towards his erection in an attempt to ease the mind blowing pleasure, but the more he touched himself, the worse the pain became.

“Do you want me to take away the pain?”

“Please Light, please”, his words becoming more desperate by the second. He tried to meet Light’s eyes, but a sudden surge of pleasure had L groan in discomfort and curl into a fetal ball on Light’s lap.

Light gripped L and turned him so they faced each other, L moaning at the feeling of the tight fingers on his chest. He opened his mouth and leaned towards Light, dry lips seeking moist ones. Light laughed as he gazed with false pity upon L.

“If you’re thirsty I have a drink for you here” he said as he shoved the bottle into L’s mouth, tipping the burning contents down his throat. L choked and coughed, the spirits burning his throat and dripping down his mouth.

L nearly fainted as he consumed the rest of the bottle, his head drooping to rest on Light’s shoulder, but a jerk on his erection brought L back to reality with a pained moan. Light unbuckled his pants and, lifting L up, immediately slammed him down hard on his erection.

L screamed as the thick erection penetrated him, the scissoring from before giving no relief to the burning friction of dry sex. On instinct L tightened his body, only to feel the burning worse than before, and Light giving a slight gasp as he thrust upwards. L bounced weakly with Light, his body too drugged to find a way to make it easier on his body. 

L glanced upwards in confusion as Light suddenly stopped, to find Light’s hands on his legs, pulling them up towards L’s shoulder, allowing Light’s erection to sink into his weak body even more, L gasping in pain as he was forced to take Light to the hilt. The change in position had Light immediately on his prostate; his none too gentle thrusts making L come again, tears forming in his eyes as he was pounded through his orgasm. 

“sto- op” L mumbled through swollen lips, his words jolting with every rough thrust. Light smirked at L getting the most pleasure from the sight of his body, used and abused. 

Light suddenly stiffened as he felt his release approach and he started pounding L with abandon, his thoughts devoted entirely to his own pleasure. The world spun for L as he suddenly found himself on his back, his legs being held to his chest by Light’s vice like grip. L moaned as he felt another orgasm approaching, and he screamed… but nothing came out. Light stilled as he released deep into L’s hole, his release filling him on the inside.

“Did I dry you out L?”

L whimpered as he lay on the sheets, come dripping from his abused hole, down his milky thighs. He gasped suddenly as Light started stroking his erection, still hard yet unable to release any more. He writhed as the gentle hand massaged him, easing the pain and giving way to an intoxicating pleasure

“You belong to me L, every single drop of you”

A sob escaped his throat as Light continued to caress him, his heart thudding painfully as the meaning of those words set in. He moaned wantonly as he came close.

“Light” he whispered, he pleaded, “don’t… stop.”


End file.
